Weiss Ball!
by Anomalistic Batman
Summary: The Weiss and Schwarz have found a way to settle their diffrences in a non-violent manner. A Basketball game . . . (dum dum dum)


Wiess Ball!

AUTHORS NOTES: Before you read, I must assure you that my muse was high at the time, and has been officially been claimed Mentally Insane more than once. *shrugs* That coming from the one who helped him with this, you may want to stop reading this before you become crazy yourself. (Duo Maxwell: Did you say something? BatmanYojiLover: Keep writing, stupid muse, I don't pay you minimum wage to talk!) Anyway, my friends CoffeeFreak and UsagiSam helped me out with this one, so please read and R/R!! ANOTHER NOTE!: Brief advertising period: UsagiSams stuff is really good, and CoffeeFreaks stuff aint that bad either (mostly). Kidding!! 

AUTHORS CONTINUING NOTES: I do not own Weiss Kruez or any of the characters. But I Did make up Yoshini Michatoshi, and will pursue a legal action for someone who uses him without direct permission. Thank You, and don't let me scare you away from reading this!! 

Manx ("official announcer"): Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, *whispers* over thirteen * raises voice * to the best basketball game of all time!!

* Fake Cheers rise *

Manx: Finally, the Weiss and Swartz have found a way to settle their differences in a non-violent manner!! A Five - on - Five Basketball Game!!

*the fake cheers fail as the only two spectators, Oka and Persia, cheer weakly*

Manx: * clears throat * Okay! Let's get on with the show! * Directs spotlight to Weiss's blue curtained locker room and dim lights.* 

Voice from Swartz Locker room: Oh, Brad, the perfect lighting......

Manx: * pretending not to hear * Okay! lets welcome, the leader of the Weiss and captain of the basketball team, Aya!!!

*Aya gets shoved out of the locker room, clad in a blue basketball jersey and matching shorts, and onto the court blinking.*

Aya: What the......*looks down at pale legs* Ack! I am soooo outa here...

Voice from Swartz locker room: Oh,Brad.....

Aya: What the? *frozen, staring in horror at red cutain of Swartz locker room.*

Manx: *rasieing voice* Okay, next two mebers of the Wiess team..... Ken and Omi!!!

*Ken comes out dressed in blue soccer uniform, kleates and all, wearing goggles and carring a soccerball under one arm. Omi fallows, destracted by the pocket PC he maddly types on*

Ken: O.o? Where's the grass?

Manx: *cover microphone and yells at Ken* This is Basketball, Ken, there is no grass.

Ken: O.o? Basketball? Whats that?

*Aya shakes his haed and Omi types on, oblivious to everything*

Manx: Whatever. And now, the last two members of the weiss team, Yoshini Michatoshi and Yoji Kudou!!!

(INTERUPTING AUTHORS NOTE!!!: Yoshini Michatoshi is the character I made up to join the Weiss. If you want backround info { what he looks like, acts like, past, ect...} please read my story, called, " " thanks! read on Miestro!)

*Yoshini and Yoji come out together, both wearing leather overcoats over their Basketball uniforms, eyes covered w/singature sunglasses, throwing peace signs into empty stands. Yoji Sees Manx, drops his overcoat and runs over to her.*

Yoji: * smileing mischvoiusly* hey, Manx, mabey after the game, you and me could-

Manx: No.Leave me be. Alright... now for The first team member for Swartz... Farfello!!!

*Farfie walks out, dagger in hand, smileing his most evil smile*

Yoji: * tapps Manx's shoulder* ummmm, is he allowed to have that?

Manx: *Shruggs* I donno, but I'm not gonna be the one to try to take it from him, are you?

Yoji: Erm, good point.

Farfie: *Directs attention to Manx and Yoji's conversation* Point? Where? 

Manx: Okay....um...Now for two other members of the Swartz team.....oh, excuse me, one player and his...._escourt_....um, Shu-Shu and Yuuki!!!

*Shu-shu comes out dressed in pink fuzzy bath robe, throwing flower petals and blowing kisses to the crowd of two, as Yuuki fallows with head down, Very pissed, equally dressed.*

Shu-Shu: *Glareing at Yuuki* Yu~uki!! Show team spirt! Do what I taught you!!! * pulls out penant with "Ra-Ra-Ra" printed enthusiasticly on in bold pink lettlers and stuffs it in Yuuki's hand, positioning his hand in up right postion.* There! *Takes out Poliriod camera and takes picture quickly, Yuuki's frown deepinging and face redding. Shu-Shu waits awhile, obviously waitinh for a reaction out of Yuuki. When he gets none, Shu-Shu glares daggers at his grumpy lover, frowing and shaking a finger*

Shu-Shu: Yuuki!!! Now!!!!

Yuuki: *getting really pissed* NO!! That is SSSSSOOOOO stupid!!!

Shu-Shu: * glances carlessly at cieling* Alright,fine,but that present I promised you when we get home.....

Yuuki: *looks up quickly, waves flag and yells* GO SHU-SHU!! RA-RA-RA!!!

Shu-shu:*smiles and nodds* Mmmmmm...good boy. I didn't want to punish you like that anyway. 

Yuuki: *shrugs and ditches Pink bath robe, rushing quickly up into stands to Sit with other two spectators.*

Aya: * looking "stupafied"* That was the wierdest thing I've ever seen.

Yoshini:erm, does he not like to show team spirt? Yoji?

Yoji: * looking at Manx's cheast* mmmmm....Boobs.

Yoshini: What?

Ken: *covering Yoshini's ears* Yoji!!

Manx: *puting sweater on quickly and still announceing* and, um, the next member of the Swartz team.....Nagi!!!

Nagi: *runs out quickly and stands REALLY close to Omi.* Hello Omi!

Omi:*looks up from pocket PC for first time and blushes at Nagi* Hello....

Manx:*clears throat again* erm!! and the last two team members for Swartz, SHULDIG AND BRAD!!!!!

* Company waits for a while, and nothing happens.*

Manx:.....I said! SHULDIG AND BRAD!!!!!!!

*nothing happens again, and Manx gets mad*

Manx:*fuming* SHULDIG!!!!!BRAD!!!!! NOW!!!!!!

Yoji: Oh... dont get mad Manx.....

Yoshini:*pops up with box of Glad (tm) trash bags* Get Glad!!!!

Yoji: *takes bags and slaps Yoshini upside the head with them *

Manx: For the Last time!!!BRAD AND SHULDIG!!!!!!

*finally, Brad and Shuldig appaer from locker room, Shulding stragthing hair and Brad pulling basketball jerzey over iorned suit, both panting*

Brad: WHAT???

Shuldig: This better be good..... *glares at Aya*

Manx: Basket ball game? 'meber?

Shuldig: nnnnnooooooo.....What's basketball?

Ken: Exactly!!!!!

Manx: *sighs and shakes head* Who's ever idea this was, I will shoot them.

* from crowd, Oka stands up and slowly backs away.*

Manx: Alright....let's get this over with!!! Ref!!! Wheres the Referie????

*Takatori emergs from locker room, whereing Referie uniform.*

AUTHORS NOTE: (Oh god, I take it this is where Duo loaded on the double shots of Martini again.{Duo: What was that? BatmanYojiLover:Nothing! Stay out of my conversations w/ the adience!!! } Keep reading if you really want to lose your mind!)

Takatori: * cariing Basketball.* Okay, who wants to jump for it?

*Aya and Shuldig step forward, Aya glaring and growling at Takatori*

* Takatori throws ball upwards and ducks, narrowly missing Aya's Katana blade that came outof practicly no where. Takatori then runs back into locker room and locks door, preventing Aya from getting at him*

Yoji: * shrugs* well, with no ref, I guess there are no rules!!! * Runs up to Nagi, who is holding the ball, and kicks him in his "Family Jewels"then leaving w/ the ball for him to hold his nads on on court floor* Hey hey!! I got the ball!! Omi!!! Here!! *passes it to Omi*

Omi: Wha? * looks up from pocket PC to get hit in the face with the ball, KO ing him on contact.*

Yoji: Oh Crap. Sorry Omi!!!

Shu-shu: *Runs up and grabs and goes for basket* Watch me, Yuuki!!!

Yuuki: Watch you do what?

Shu-shu: *Stops to Glare at Yuuki* Yu~uki!!!!

Yoshini: Yoink!!! * runs up and grabs the ball, proply passing it to Ken.*

Ken: * catches ball and stares at it.* Okay, so now I.... Kick it, right??*before anyone can stop him, Ken drops ball and kicks it. Hard* 

Nagi: * recovers from Yoji's Kick and stands up, just to get hit in the face with Ken's drop kick basketball. He is now KOed with Omi*

Yoji: hmmm, good shot Ken!

Ken: O.o? Really?

Shu-Shu: *Grabs fly ball again and passes it to Yuuki in the Stands* Shoot it Yuuki!!!!

Yuuki: The hell! * throws ball to nearest person, witch happens to be Takatori, trying to sneak away before aya notices*

Aya: Takatori!!!! * seriously pissed, chases Takatori out of stadium. Takatori drops ball, witch bounces onto court and roll across to hit Brads foot, where he picks it up and looks at it with cocked head.

Brad: Hmmmmm.......I like this ball! It got rid of Aya, Omi, and that brat Nagi!!! * puts ball on pillow and holds it up, admireing it*

Yoji: * runs up and snatches ball from pillow and runs away.* Ha! * three inches from hoop, Yoji suddenly stops and starts to converse with Manx, who is banging her head on Announcers table in fustration* Hey, Manx, are you sure you dont wannna- hey!!! * Shuldig runs takes ball from Yoji, sticking out tounge as he runs away.

Yoji: You copy-cating hermafrodite!!!!!

Yoshini: O.o? Hermafrodite? *turns to horrified Ken* whats a Her- * Is cut off my ken slaping his hands over Yoshini's mouth.*

Ken: *glaring at Yoji* Have you no shame????

Yoji: * rasieing eyebrow* apparently I do, If I didn't I would take of my Shorts and dance around the court naked!!! * Thinks about it* Acctually, that wouldn't be so bad.....

Ken: * jaw drops and stears Yoshini back into locker room* Let's not!!!

Yoji: Oh great! So now it's just me with Brad, Shuldig and Shu- * catches glimpse of Shu-Suh up in stnds "Petting" Yuuki's Head.* Well, Brad and Shuldig, anyway.

*Farfie suddnly appears on court, back from whereevr he was, holding a diffrent silver tipped knife up in the light.*

Farfie: Wow I got a good deal for this at Bed,Bath and Beyond(tm).... * looks at team mbers and crowd staring at him* Um, I mean, on the black market.... 

* Swartz team nodd in aproval*

Yoji: * runs up and steals ball from Shuldig, who is just standing there for some reason, and runs up to opponents basket. Yoji jumps up, jumps on the recovering Nagi's head and slam dunks it throught Swartz hoop* Yes!!!

Manx: *Rasieing* head and yelling,* Finally!! some one's made a point!!!

Farfie: * standing under basket w/ kinfe* Point? * Basketball drops onto rasied knife point and deflates.*

Yoji: hmmm... what a coinisidinse!! Now I can go home and get out of this stupid Ass Sketch!!! *walks off somewhere*

Shuldig: * shruggs and attcks Brad.*

Brad: *Runs off carrying Shuldig.*

Farfie: *Slices Basketball to shreds and yells* Take that, God!!! * Stalks off to punish God some other way*

Oka: Omi!! * runs down to recovering Omi and rushes him off the court*

Yuuki: *turning to Shu-Shu* I want my Prize now!!

Shu-Shu: Alright my good little boy....*Runs off *

Manx: *shruggs and leaves with Persia, and turns off lights on the way out.*

*****One Hour Later******

Nagi: * wakes up to find Darkned Court* Hello?

~end STUPID sketch~


End file.
